A New Gohan
by KyuubiGohanSSJ
Summary: What if Gohan had 2 sides of him self, his Saiyan self and his usual Human self? Watch as a new Gohan emerges and takes the Dragon Ball Z world down a different path. T-Rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, KyuubiGohan here and I have a fanfiction for you guys. This Fanfiction is about my boi Gohan. Yea, call me a Gohan fan boy and a fagot for being a Gohan fan, go ahead I've heard it all.**

 **Now for this Fanfiction will have a little bit of a darker tone compared to the regular show.**

 **Now I have a few warnings. First, there will be some character bashing. The characters im going to bash the people I mention now, I really can't stand Goku so imma bash him a bit and the same thing can be said about Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and the oaf himself Hercule. Okay now this will be a Gohan centric story, Smarter/Darker/Colder/Confident/Saiyan Like Gohan/Heavy OCC and I mean Heavy/Borderline OP Gohan, But With Almost Equal Challenges/Medium sized Harem 2-5 girls/Sadistic In Battle Gohan/Prideful Gohan/Non-Evil Gohan. /Stronger Vegeta/Better Parent Vegeta. /Stronger Kid Trunks/. /Stronger Piccolo/. Some other mini Crossovers, like characters, fighting styles ETC**

 **Harem will these following Characters, (Kushina, from Naruto. She is a Saiyan in this), (C** **aulifla** **) (** **Kale) (OC Saiyan).**

 **I'm going to Say this again, there will be good amount of Bashing.**

 **Now let's get this going.**

 **The True Hybrid**

 _'No! I can let them all die,'_ Gohan thought frantically. While watching the Cell junior's fighting the rest of the Z-Fighters. Then all of sudden for Gohan everything went black.

 **Mindscape**

"Huh, where am I?" Gohan groaned out while looking all around until he heard a voice.

"We are in your mindscape," The voice called out to him. Letting out a quiet gasp, before turning towards the voice and to his surprise he saw himself.

"Who are you?" Gohan questioned quietly.

"I am your Saiyan side," The now identified Saiyan Gohan said while looking at his counterpart. Saiyan Gohan was wearing Saiyan armor. (Ok, I suck at explaining Saiyan armor. So, picture Vegeta's armor that he wore when he was on Namek).

"What do you mean?" Human Gohan asked in a curious voice.

"Yes. I am your Saiyan side. I am the reason when get mad and lose control of yourself. But, what I did was just temporally take control and give you power when you needed it," Saiyan Gohan paused to let that all sink in for his counterpart before continuing a couple of seconds later. "Now I have a proposition for you. Would you like to hear it?" Asked Saiyan Gohan. While Human Gohan thought it over and saw no harm in it and nodded his head. "I want us to be whole again," He said with a serious voice.

Human Gohan on the other hand was shocked that they were even apart, I mean how does this happen? Why weren't they whole to begin with?

"Will I still be me?" Human Gohan asked. While Saiyan Gohan started to chuckle then a few seconds later it turned into full out laughter. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked annoyed at being laughed at.

"I thought you were the smart one here." He paused for few seconds before continueing. "Kid you were never yourself to begin with," Saiyan Gohan said with smirk.

Human Gohan blinked and Blinked again, before laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. It didn't take him long before agreeing with him.

"Yea, sure I'll do it," Gohan said seriously.

"Tell me something first," Saiyan Gohan told him, while Human Gohan nodded his head. "Why did you tell your father or Piccolo you wanted to be a fighter?" Saiyan Gohan asked. He already knew the answer but he wanted to see if his counterpart would lie to him.

"Because, I figured if I trained and fought because I gave the excuse 'I had to.' And I if I told her after Namek that I didn't like fighting, but I still had to train because of the possible threat that I would be able to please the both of them.," Gohan told him. While Saiyan Gohan glared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm going to give you some advice. Do what you want with your life. If you want to be a Warrior, then be a Warrior. And if you want to be a scholar then be a scholar. If she can't except, what you want then she has no business being our mother," He said seriously. While Human Gohan flinched, but also absent mindlessly nodded his head a couple of times. He knew Saiyan Gohan was right and knew his mother would never let him become a Warrior like he wanted after Namek. She always drilled academics in his head.

"Yea, you're right," Human Gohan said in a low voice. "Okay are we going to this or not. I have to squash a giant roach," Human Gohan said with a giant smirk. Saiyan Gohan smirked as well. They would finally become whole. (Sound familiar).

"Come and put your hand on my chest and I'll do the rest," Saiyan Gohan told him. Saiyan Gohan nodded and walked over to him and placed his hand on Saiyan Gohan's chest. After a few seconds he started to power and lots of it. He felt he could do anything.

Just then, his Mindscape started fade.

 **Battlefield**

"You can kill them now," Cell said in a mocking tone while trying to get a reaction from Gohan. And boy was it a reaction.

(A/N: I know I'm going to get flamed for this but writing this is just pointless. So, the whole rest of the fight was the same as cannon, except a few differences. Goku doesn't die from Gohan being arrogant and letting him regenerate, instead Gohan vaporized him with a Masenko but Cell came back in almost in the same fashion, but instead of killing only Trunks, he kills Goku too. Vegeta still runs off and tries to kill Cell in a fit rage for killing Trunks and Gohan saves Vegeta in same fashion, except he gets a scar on his face from the blast hitting him there too. (Think Future Gohan's scar. I love it, I just think it's so bad ass). Gohan got up and was still in a fit of rage and used the 1 handed Ka-me-Ha-me-Ha, and fired it at Cell who was preparing another attack but it really didn't do much and the KaMeHaMeHa instantly vaporized Cell and officially killed him. (Again, I'm sorry I skipped the Cell Vs Gohan fight but it would have been pointless.)

 **Aftermath**

"The kid actually did it," Tien said in a shocked tone.

 _'Gohan I am so proud of you. You finally stepped out of your father's shadow and made your own achievement's and you did it without me or your father holding your hand'_ Thought a proud Piccolo.

 _'Where did the 5-year-old brat who was scared of someone bigger than him go. But why...why did he save me, he should have let me die. I mean I responsible for this whole situation, I let Cell achieve his perfect form, just to satisfy my selfish pride._ He thought angrily. _' And to think it was a kid that achieved new Super Saiyan form, and defeated an abomination that grown men 3 times his age couldn't defeat.'_ Though Vegeta while he looked at Gohan's unconscious form. But something that shocked Vegeta was that he was feeling an odd feeling... pride in someone else. For whatever reason Vegeta didn't know. He was knocked out his thoughts when he heard a voice shout.

"C'mon, Vegeta lets go." Piccolo called for him. He looked to were the voice came from and Gohan resting on Piccolos shoulder sleeping soundlessly.

"You go on ahead, I'll be fine," Vegeta tells him. While Piccolo gave one his rare smiles and slightly waved.

(A/N: The whole speech about Vegeta not being a Warrior, anymore is still Cannon.)

"What just happened?" Mr. Firecracker said slowly getting to his feet.

Hercule looked around and saw nothing but a torn-up landscape. Obviously, the camera man had been knocked out along with him and Firecracker before a good deal of the action had gone on.

Hercule puffed his chest out and gloated. "I beat Cell that's what."

"I thought the little boy with the golden hair was fighting him," Firecracker said.

"They were just putting on a show," Hercule said. "I finally got tired of that and walked up to Cell and said, I'm tired of your tricks. I then gave him the old one two and it was over quickly."

"That's great," Firecracker said. "Let's get broadcasting again so we can let the world know."

 **Lookout**

The Z-warriors landed on the Lookout in silence.

"You did it," Dende shouted greeting the warriors. "O my Kami, he needs to be healed" He said after getting a closer look at Gohan. After he said that he hurried over to Gohan and started healing him. 5 minutes later Gohan started stirring as he woke up

"Let's wish everyone Cell killed back," Krillin spoke up breaking the somber mood. "Since the Dragon balls changed maybe they'll bring Goku back too."

"I'm sorry," Dende broke in, "but the Dragonballs can only revive someone once."

All the faces of the Z-warriors fell for a minute. Then Yamcha spoke up. "Wait," he said. "All we have to do is go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish him back."

"That's right," Krillin said. "They can bring people back as many times as is needed."

 _'Wait don't I get a say in this,'_ a voice said from another dimension.

"Dad," Gohan said with the first smile he'd had since Cell had finished off his father.

 _'Hi Gohan,'_ Goku continued. _'I'm here with King Kai. By the way he said to thank you for taking Cell away when I told him that this was the only place I could have thought to take him. I guess you saved King Kai's life as well. You really have made me proud Gohan.'_

"Thanks dad," Gohan said. "Don't worry we'll get you wished back. I'm sure I can find New Namek."

' _That's what I wanted to talk to you about son,'_ Goku continued gravely. _'I don't want you to wish me back. As much as I'd like to spend time with you and your mother forever, I don't think it's safe for me to come back. If you think about it most of the villains that have threatened earth have come here after me. I think if I'm not there the world will be safer and you can grow up safe without having to fight all the time.'_

"But dad I actually like fighting that what you don't understand," Gohan told Goku with a frown on his face.

 _'I know son but I can't willingly put the earth in danger just to be happy. It just wouldn't be fair.'_

"I'm sorry I failed you dad," Gohan said with a few tears starting to gather in his eyes.

 _'You didn't fail me, Gohan,'_ Goku replied. _'There was no way you could have known that Cell could have survived your finishing attack, and come back that strong._ '

Gohan sighed in resignation. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

 _'I'm sorry Gohan'_ Goku said. Before his voice faded away leaving the Lookout in nothing but silence, until Krillin decided to break it.

"You okay bro?" Asked Krillin putting a hand on Gohans shoulder. Gohan just nodded slowly with his eyes brimming with tears.

"Now let's get these people wished back," Krillin said changing the subject.

"Right," Gohan said as Dende spreaded out the Dragonballs.

"Arise Shenron," the Guardian.

In an instant the sky turned black and with a flash of light the dragon appeared. "You who have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes."

"I wish for everyone killed by the monster Cell to be restored to life."

"It is done," the dragon said as his eyes flashed red. "What is your second wish?"

"I have one," Krillin said. "I wish for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen to be made into normal humans without losing their power."

"That is not within my power," Shenron boomed.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs from them," Krillin asked.

"It is done," Shenron boomed as his eyes flashed again. "Farewell." With that the dragon was gone

with a flash of light. The Dragonballs instantly turned to stone and scattered across the earth.

"Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of you wish," Eighteen said walking up to Krillin and kissing him on the cheek. "Although it was a sweet idea," she said as she flew off.

Krillin's cheeks blushed bright red as the rest of the Z-warriors laughed at him.

 **End of the first chapater.**

 **Power Levels.**

 **Gohan Base: 250,000,000.**

 **Gohan Mastered SSJ: 12,500,000,000.**

 **Gohan SSJ 2: 25,000,000,000.**

 **Zenkei Base Gohan: 332,500,000**

 **Goku Base: 250,000,000.**

 **Goku SSJ 10,000,000,000.**

 **Now that's it for everything and as usual, flamers will be ignored.**


	2. Changes And Training

**I'm back bitches and I have another chapter for you guys.**

 **Now in this chapter you'll start to see major differences with characters in this story, opposed to cannon characters. Mostly Gohan, Vegeta and Goku. Ight, not that that's done.**

 **PLAY MY SHIT.**

 **New Gohan-**

 **3 Months Later**

In the past few months things couldn't be worse for Gohan. His mother even tried to help Gohan, but he just couldn't. But he wasn't depressed, no. He was confused. Sure, he felt bad about his dad but, he just didn't feel sad. If anything, he felt angry. Very angry. If you ask yourself: Why would he feel angry. The answer is pretty simple. His fathers neglect. He got so angry to even think he would rather stay dead and train forever, when he could have come back alive. And spend time with his family. It infuriated him.

Now why you ask Gohan why was confused. Well he started to feel things he never felt before. Like the need, the fire and the will to become stronger. Not to just to protect everyone, but to please his pride. HIS Saiyan Pride. He was kinda scared of his new emotions. I mean what could he do, all this was foreign to him. Before the merger between his two selves, he never liked to fight. He actually despised it. But when he fought Cell he felt his blood pumping with excitement, something he never felt before. Than the other small things, like him becoming some-what distant at times, becoming agitated easier and Etc.

When he asked Vegeta about all this, he was surprised what Gohan was asking and asked him, or demanded for him tell him. When Gohan told Vegeta about meeting of his counterpart and the merger between the two, he shocked to say the least. He than listed all of the Saiyan things he should know and also told Gohan not hide from his new feelings and embrace them, instead of blocking them away.

Gohan and Z-Fighter's decided to participate in the intergalactic Tournament that would take place in 6 months' time.

Gohan asked his mother if he could compete and she said no. But for some reason Gohan was feeling sort of rebellious and decided to go anyway.

Though Gohan had come to a road block with his 'plan'. He realized he didn't know how he would he train with his mother is, so hell bent on him studying and become a _Scholar._ Gohan didn't know why but when he ever thought, heard and said that word he wanted to shudder.

He had talked to Bulma and asked she could make him a Gravity Chamber. She of course said yes and made it within a weeks' time.

Now he would start to train again. He felt kinda bothered that he was almost shaking with excitement before he started training again.

Once Gohan had on a brand new Gi on he told his Mom that he was just going off into the woods. Although, Chi-Chi knew what was going to go. Chi-Chi knew right from the moment she saw him fight Cell with such, determination, such ferocity and had that fighting spirt she had long lost. Maybe she thought. Maybe Gohan's future was much brighter if he stayed a fighter. (Yea IK Chi-Chi would never allow Gohan to continue training, but I would rather not have bunch of unnecessary bashing, when it can be avoided).

(A/N: Sorry Ik, but Goten will not be born in this. Go ahead and roast me, but Tbh, I don't really like Goten a lot. I like Trunks better Tbh. And don't worry, Trunks will have a role in this story.)

Gohan had on a new Gi and decided to change it up little bit. He decided to rock an all-black Gi with silver boots.

When he stepped inside, he found himself inside a large, dome like room with a pillar set in the center of it to support the floor above it, and to also house the panels in which to control the room. Gohan walked over to the control panel and began studying the system.

He furrowed his brow at the keys and buttons. _"Hmm…it's simple enough. What gravity should I set it at?"_ he thought. Looking down at his weight bands and leg weights, he tested the strain and pull it had on him. And knowing that each weight weighed about two tons, he began calculating the amount of gravity he would need in order to make these things much heavier. He smiled triumphantly and went to the gravity setter. _"I'll try it out with 300 time's earth's normal gravity…"_

He pressed down on the button beside a dash board and watched the screen light up with numbers. A second later, he let go, setting it at 300g's. He then stepped back and waited for the room to set itself. He heard the whir of power from the simulator and the drivers in the pillar course the setting through to the rest of the onboard system. Within moments, the gravity increased by ten became operational, with Gohan immediately feeling the quick change. His weight bands pulled him down, with his wrist weights making it harder for him to stand. As soon as the gravity simulation was up and running, the young half Saiyan smirked and forced himself into a standing position. He trembled through the process, but he steadied himself soon after.

"Well…this should be fun. Let's get to work shall we," Gohan began, dropping into a fighting stance and trying to keep himself upright.

Within moments, he was hard at training. Pushing himself to his limits, he moved across the room on the tile floors. In so doing he flowed through the stances, launching combination after combination. In so doing he tried using his flight technique, but because of the gravity increase and the weights he wore, it prevented him from hovering above two meters. Still, Gohan tried. He had already worked himself after five minutes, sweating with the effort he was putting into his training. But determined to get stronger he picked up the pace.

After a few hours of training in his base form, he decided to take It up a notch and turned the Gravity up 500 times normal Gravity. The second he did that thought, he collapsed straight on his face. After trying to get up for the last 10 minutes he decided to go Super Saiyan. When he transformed he could get, but he still felt the strain on his body from gravity and began training once more.

Gohan started it off by creating a Multi-Form clone and started sparring with it. The two shot at each other with a furry of punches and combos, but all were either blocked or dodged. Gohan decided change it up when he went for leg sweep that caught the Clone Gohan off guard and made him lose his footing. Gohan then floated up and kicked his Clone to ground, but not before sending a golden Ki blast his stomach as he was sent barreling down to GR's ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Gohan entered Super Speed as he rematerialized underneath him and kicked him in back witch sent him flying into the roof of GR.

Clone Gohan recovered soon enough to catch Gohan by surprise with knee to the chin which was accompanied by kick to the stomach which sent him into the wall. Gohan got with blazing golden aura shooting around him with golden lightning bolts bounced of him. And shot off at his Clone and headbutted him in the stomach, which made him spit up a glob of saliva and little bit of blood. Just as Clone-Gohan was about counter, Gohan sent Ki infused fist into the side of stomach and then kicked him upwards in the chin which sent him flying up into the celling with pain induced yell.

After a few seconds his Clone rematerialized in front him with lightning bolts shooting off around him while wearing a confident smirk in Super Saiyan. Gohan just smirked back and resumed the brutal spar.

 **6 Months Later**

The last months had been really productive for the half Saiyan. Not just in terms of training, but he finally got used to his new Saiyan emotions. Over the last couple of months Gohan started to visit Vegeta more, and found out he enjoyed his company. Even though most of the time they hung out, was just training and sparring in the GR. Vegeta was even nice enough to teach him technique or two.

He even visited Piccolo a few times and decided to meditate with him and even had a few training sessions together. Piccolo was pretty surprised on how different Gohan acted. If Piccolo knew any better, he would have guessed Vegeta was Gohan father and he was raised by him. Piccolo even told Gohan that which got a chuckle in return and said Vegeta spent more time in a few months than his really father had spent with him in the last 5 years. Piccolo was shocked at first, but after thinking about for a few minutes, he relied how right Gohan was. He felt bad for Gohan at first, but he quickly realized Gohan didn't want anyone's pity. Piccolo just chalked that up to Saiyan pride.

But Piccolo quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. It was Game time. The intergalactic Tournament was today.

 **And dooone.**

 **Hey guys, before I end the chapter off, I would like to say some things.**

 **First off, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting the story. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Second, If Gohan isn't acting OOC and more Saiyan-like than I don't know what else to do.**

 **Third, hey guys I need to know your opinion on Gohan using different techniques from the other Z-Fighters. Like Special Beam Cannon, Final Flash. Etc. And if want a certain move for him to use, suggest it in the reviews box.**

 **And that's all, thank and you guys for reading and goodnight.**


End file.
